


Shadowed Face Scattered Hands

by mytimehaspassed



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytimehaspassed/pseuds/mytimehaspassed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When this thing starts, it's rough and hollow and Ian finds bruises in places he doesn't remember being touched and Mickey just shrugs whenever Ian says anything, shrugs and looks mean, cold, and Ian will pull in a deep breath and press against the hurt and the world will spin and he won't ever feel like stopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadowed Face Scattered Hands

**SHADOWED FACE SCATTERED HANDS**  
SHAMELESS (US)  
Ian/Mickey; Ian/Kash  
 **WARNINGS** : spoilers up to 110  
From [this](http://mytimehaspassed.livejournal.com/243059.html) fanmix right here

When this thing starts, it's rough and hollow and Ian finds bruises in places he doesn't remember being touched and Mickey just shrugs whenever Ian says anything, shrugs and looks mean, cold, and Ian will pull in a deep breath and press against the hurt and the world will spin and he won't ever feel like stopping.

*

Days after Kash walks in on them, he glances at Ian with this hurt, shocked expression that makes Ian feel like he's more powerful than anyone has ever given him credit for. He likes this feeling, he likes the way it fills his chest, the way it swells around him. Kash doesn't say anything, but neither does Ian. They both knew he was never flightless.

*

Mickey leaves marks beneath Ian's skin. They're there, he knows, because when he closes his eyes, he can feel them flush against him, and if he's alone and if he pretends they mean something more than what Mickey intended, nobody can stop him.

*

Ian will do this until Mickey tells him to stop. It's never been about him.

*

Mickey finds him sometimes and they drink and smoke and talk and laugh and they don't touch, because if they did, it would seem like it was coming from a place that was more than just carnal, and Ian doesn't want to ruin this, whatever this is, because it's better than he's ever known, and maybe Mickey knows this and maybe he's just being kind, but when Ian breathes in the same air as Mickey, their lips close enough together to pass the high between them, it feels like something he can't say out loud. Something he'll never be able to name.

*

He needs this, Ian tells him. He needs this and he needs them and he needs Mickey's hands on his skin and he needs Mickey's mouth and he needs Mickey's teeth and he needs this to stay, just for a little while, just until he can feel himself let go. Just until he can feel alive again.

*

Maybe it won't stop by itself. Maybe it won't fade, like Kash, like the way Ian felt when Kash would touch him, the way he would smile and laugh and they would kiss and it would be light and fun. Maybe this has always been darker than that. Maybe this has always been real.

*

The day Mickey lets Ian kiss him is the day he swallows back the I Love You on his tonuge. 


End file.
